


Returns

by pterodactylichexameter



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/pseuds/pterodactylichexameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sleeping with Rowan for half a week is an utter travesty. Smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST SMUT AND IM NOT EVEN ASHAMED

Aelin woke to the firm heat of Rowan’s chest at her back, his arm thrown over her waist, and his hand running up her thigh.

She let out a tired groan, eyes shut to the darkness of what had to be the middle of the night. He’d been on a trip, she remembered in the few moments it took her to adjust from sleep, just for a few days, but relief still flooded through her that he was _back_.

She’d tried to wait up for him but. . . She could feel her book weighing down the covers in front of her, but stirred back against the familiar heat of Rowan’s body.

His fingertips were cold as he slid them over  her hip, her nightgown rucked up to her waist.  “I missed you,” he murmured into her throat while she grasped the forearm wrapped around her, relishing the feel of his taught muscles as his palm moved over her skin, as if he’d forgotten the shape of her.

She wanted to taunt him, but the joy of having him back kept her from anything too scarring. “My bed is cold without you.”

He snickered and kissed the bend of her shoulder, pushing the strap of her nightgown over her arm. “That’s all I am to you? A bed warmer? Fire’s _your_ power, heart.”

Something stirred in her at the endearment and she wiggled deeper into his embrace.  “You know I just use you for your body.”

His hand was still wandering. . . nails dragging slightly over her stomach, sending a shiver up her spine.  “Maybe the feeling’s mutual, then.”

With his fingers brushing the waistband of her underwear, she was suddenly aware of other things they hadn’t done in nearly half a week.  “Of course you would use me for my body,” she murmured and ground back against the growing bulge in his trousers.  “I’m a goddess.”

Rowan snorted and she could still smell the road on him: dust and horses. Usually she’d make him wash before he got into bed (if he didn’t do it himself), but she didn’t want to move.  His fingers traced over her underwear, rubbing torturously loose circles.

“How was— _ahh_ ” she started to ask, but he shushed her with a finger that slipped inside her underwear and found her clit.

“That’s what you want to talk about?” he smirked while she was grinding against his palm, the feel of his hot breath on her throat.

“You have other suggestions, then?” she managed to get out, albeit breathlessly.

“Every night when I went to lie down,” he murmured, a low purr in her ear, as if he knew exactly what his words were going to do to her, “I’d think about what we’d be doing if I were back here with you.”

Her eyes slipped shut at the image of him on a thin mattress in an inn, writhing in bed while he thought about her, hand on his cock. “And what would that be?”

“This.” A long finger dipped inside her heat. “With you wet for me.” Her eyes rolled back in her head, but by the gods, she would not give him the satisfaction of moaning. “I imagined us like this on the first night, with me taking you from behind.” His voice was strained, desperate now.  “The second night was you riding me, Fireheart. How you’d look with your back arched while I held your thighs.”

Aelin let out a long _whoosh_ of air, reaching back to run her hands through his hair, clinging to the back of his neck. “And the last two?”

“I’d finish you with my tongue,” he growled, nipping harshly just under her jaw.  “I’d taste you while you came around my fingers.”

A groan slipped out and heat spiked inside her. She whimpered as his thumb worked tight circles around her clit, his other fingers crooking inside her.

“I missed the taste of you,” he said, murmuring dirty, wicked things while she panted and groaned.  She’d never thought that words could be so arousing, but the ones that were rolling off his tongue, praising her like she was a goddess while he told her in explicit detail all the things he wanted to do to her. . .

It wasn’t long before she was whimpering and riding the waves of pleasure he called up within her, gasping as he worked her through her orgasm.

He drew his hand away, licking her off his fingers while she tilted her head to watch his tongue.  A slow smirk spread over his face and she could see the sharp point of his fangs in the moonlight.

A new rush tore through her and she pulled her underwear off, kicking it away just as he tugged her hard against him, nestling her in the cradle of his hips. He was still dressed for the road, in a loose shirt and trousers, his belt digging into her ass.

“You missed the feel of your cock in me, didn’t you?” she murmured as he tugged her nightgown down, warm palm cupping her bared breast.

Two could play at that game.

He was tugging at his belt while she reached behind to help, pulling at the laces of his trousers, shoving them down over his hips.  “Only as much as you missed it, the way I can fill you up.”

He couldn’t get his pants off fast enough, and when he’d paused to pull his shirt over his head, Aelin found him, hard and wanting.

A sudden slide of his finger inside her made her jolt against him. 

He mumbled a curse. “You’re so fucking wet for me, Aelin.”

His finger was suddenly replaced with the length of his cock pushing into her, easing through her tight heat.

They both let out mutual groans of satisfaction, relief, when she arched against him, letting him push deeper.

She was the first to pick up the motion, his calloused fingers digging into her hips.

And then suddenly they didn’t need words, only each other, as the room filled with low moans and the sound of flesh on flesh.

Sweat beaded between her breasts, his tongue on her throat, teeth digging into her skin with bruising force. It wasn’t unusual for them to bite each other, and by then she was used to covering the marks with cosmetics, especially if he got into what she called _one of his moods_.

Rowan was a firm force against her back, tense muscle holding her against him while their hips ground together.

Suddenly he held her hips firm as he pounded into her, hard and fast, and then he was groaning, hands shaking against her skin.

 _Oh_. She could feel the heat of him spilling inside her and reached down to finish herself. She was _so close_ , she just needed a little. . .

Aelin had never touched herself in front of him, but in that desperate moment, she didn’t care, only wanted release, however she could get it.

She could feel Rowan’s eyes on the hand that she slipped between her thighs and he muttered a curse when she found her clit.

Fire was curling through her belly, hot and tight, and she just needed _something_.

He plucked her nipple once between his thumb and forefinger, murmuring in her ear about how beautiful she was, how much he wanted to watch her pleasure herself.

At last, with a final shudder,  release found her, not as strong as the first, but still satisfying.

It took a moment for them to adjust back to the real world, but when he slid out of her, he scooted off the bed and brought back a towel.  She was still fumbling and not quite familiar with her own movement, only wanting to have him against her again, just for the sake of being close to him.

When she’d cleaned herself up, she rolled over, finally kissing him for the first time. His lips were warm and soft against hers, his hand sliding into her hair to cradle her head.

“I really did miss you, though,” she whispered, nestling deeper into his arms, hooking a leg over his hip.

The curve of his smile brushed her forehead. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in more Rowaelin smut (or anything else, really) stop by my [tumblr](http://pterodactylichexameter.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask ;)


End file.
